dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Vegeta
| JapName = ベジータ王 | RomName = Bejīta Ō | AniName = King Vegeta | MangaName = King Vegeta | AltName = | FirstApp = Dragon Ball Z Episode 78 | Race = Saiyan | Date of birth = c. pre Age 700 | Date of death = Age 737 | Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization (Leader of an annexed planet, 732 Age - 737) | FamConnect= Vegeta (Son) Tarble (Son) Bulma (Daughter-in-law) Gure (Daughter-in-law) Trunks (Grandson) Future Trunks (Grandson, Alternate timeline) Bulla (Granddaughter) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Great-Great-Granddaughter) Vegeta Jr. (Great-Great-Great-Grandson) Cell (Modified clone of son)}} King Vegeta (ベジータ王, Bejīta Ō) was the King of all Saiyans and the father of Vegeta and Tarble. He was also the commanding hero of the Saiyan Army, and lead his people to victory in the Saiyan-Tuffle war, in which the planet was re-named in his honor. After his people are annexed by Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, he had no choice but to pledge allegiance, but kept power over his people. Appearance King Vegeta looks very much like Vegeta himself, only with a beard and brown hair and is much taller. He wears the Vegeta Royal Family Crest on the left side of his armor, as did Prince Vegeta as a child. He also has a large crest on the seat of his throne. His name, like his son's, is a pun on "vegetable". King Vegeta's power level is unknown, as it was never actually stated. As a Saiyan warrior, it was remarked that he was far less powerful than his son Vegeta was even as a child. However, this opinion came from Vegeta himself — who did not have a high opinion of his father. During Bardock: The Father of Goku, the doctors working on Bardock after his injury sustained on Planet Kanassa, stated that his power level was nearing 10,000, and was expected to pass up King Vegeta in a short time. Personality King Vegeta appears to be a level-headed, stoic, and honorable man and a symbol of Saiyan pride. He was also a ruthless and merciless military commander who openly took enjoyment in the end of his opponents, traits he was more than happy to pass along to his son personally bringing him along in at least one such battle. Although he is "King", he has come to terms with the fact that his people have no real freedom under "Lord Frieza", but he does not let this feeling on to his people. One important aspect of King Vegeta is that he was the only person Vegeta truly loved for most of his life. When Frieza fatally wounded Vegeta, he explained to Goku that, apparently, the reason why he served Frieza was because Frieza threatened his father. Biography Early life King Vegeta became an important figure at the time when the Tuffles and the Saiyans lived together on Planet Plant. In 720 Age, he alone was smart enough to rally and lead his people against the Tuffles in a conflict that raged for ten long years; this event was the Saiyan-Tuffle war. After the war's end in 730 Age, the planet was renamed Planet Vegeta in his honor. Some time after, the Saiyan became space-farers, and eventually came under the dominance of Frieza. Though reluctantly, King Vegeta pledged his allegiance to Frieza, knowing the Saiyans weren't powerful enough to defeat him. The Saiyans worked under Frieza for several years. After marrying an unnamed queen , King Vegeta bared his first child in 732 Age, Prince Vegeta. The young prince would later be given to Frieza under unknown circumstances. As revealed in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, King Vegeta had a second son named Tarble, whom was deemed inferior and weak, thus sent away from Planet Vegeta as an infant. Destruction of the Saiyans In 737 Age, prior to Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta realized that Frieza had no further use for the Saiyans and no longer needed them around. According to an anime-only flashback, he decides to rebel against Frieza's oppression and mounts an assault on Frieza's capital ship. When he arrives in Frieza's chamber room, Zarbon and Dodoria bear witness as Frieza kills him with a single punch to the jaw, after Frieza dodged his punch without effort. The Saiyan elites that followed were also killed by Frieza. Shortly thereafter, Frieza launches his final assault and destroys Planet Vegeta and the entire remaining population of the Saiyan race. Movie appearances In Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, King Vegeta was seen in a flashback by Paragus, the father of Broly. In this flashback it is seen that King Vegeta ordered newborn Broly to be executed due to his extremely extraordinary power level of 10,000. This amount of power was seen as a possible threat to the royal Saiyan family, so Broly was ordered for execution immediately. Paragus attempted to change King Vegeta's mind, but was blasted with a powerful energy attack and thrown into a dump, along with his son. Ironically enough, Frieza would kill King Vegeta and destroy Planet Vegeta later that day. Although he does not make a proper appearence in the OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, King Vegeta is momentarily seen in a flash back and is also mentioned at certain points throughout the movie. Canonicity King Vegeta is only seen in some original scenes created for the anime, though Vegeta is acknowledged to have a father, the King of Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta's appearance is never shown, named, or described in the manga, but he is directly mentioned briefly in a dialogue between Frieza and Vegeta. In that dialogue, he was said to have been surpassed by his son Vegeta when Vegeta was only a child. The dialogue itself is the following: Frieza: "I attacked Planet Vegeta and killed its King in my first form. Your father didn't take long to dispatch, Vegeta." Vegeta: "I had surpassed him when I was a child." Video games King Vegeta is a playable character in the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This is the first appearance of King Vegeta as a playable character in a video game. In this game, he can also turn into a Great Ape and retain his self control (just like his son, Vegeta, suggesting that this was a trait common of Saiyan nobility). His special attacks include his signature "Execution Beam", a large purple beam wave, "Super Energy Wave Volley", and "Orga Blaster", a rush attack in which King Vegeta strikes his foe slowly and powerfully with aristocratic discontent, before blowing them away with a huge purple Ki wave. In his ape form, the first bearded Great Ape in the history of Dragon Ball-related animated production, his special attacks include his single-handed version of the "Super Galick Cannon", "Super Explosive Wave", and "Chou Makouhou Barrage". Techniques *'Execution Beam'- A purple beam of energy King Vegeta used on a soldier after said soldier told him that they have to wait for three days to invade a planet for Frieza's organization due to how long it's going to take until the planet experiences it's Full Moon. He also uses it on Paragus in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. It's name is derived from Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Power Ball' - The natural Saiyan ability to make an artificial moon to make use for transforming into a Great Ape. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' - King Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of purple energy blasts at his opponent, causing a massive accumilation of damage. *'Chou Makouhou' - Used by only Great Ape King Vegeta. King Vegeta releases a massive wave of energy from his mouth. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' - Great Ape King Vegeta releases a rapid flurry version of Chou Makouhou. *'Orga Blaster' - King Vegeta rushes toward the opponent and smacks them aside. King Vegeta then takes the opponent by their head knees them in the face and punches them in the face. The final part of this attack involves King Vegeta using a full power energy wave to blast his opponent away. He uses this attack in the anime against an army of Frieza's soldiers whilst invading his ship to rescue his son, Vegeta. *'Super Explosive Wave' - King Vegeta releases a gigantic energy wave that deals far greater damage than the basic explosive wave. *'Galick Gun - '''Though it is never seen, King Vegeta does use this technique (or rather, Super Galick Gun) in his Great Ape form in the Tenkaichi Series. *'Great Ape' (Only in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3) - While never transforming in the anime or manga, he does have a tail and by extension the ability, which is shown in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3. While transformed, he has mental control over the transformation. Voice actors * Japanese dub: '''Banjo Ginga' (TV Series and Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Masaharu Sato (Movie 8) * Ocean dub: Colin Murdock * FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat * Latin American dub: Arturo Casanova Trivia *King Vegeta is usually drawn with brown hair, but in a flashback that Vegeta has while recovering from a training exercise gone awry in the pre-Androids Saga, he is drawn with black hair. The animators did the same with Vegeta, first giving the character brown hair as opposed to black hair, but changing the color as episodes progressed. King Vegeta's brown hair is somewhat of a plot hole as all Saiyans (supposedly) only have black hair. This is contradicted frequently in the anime, however. *In the "Dragon History" game mode of Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Vegeta states "You will join your father in the next world" to Frieza. This means that King Cold and King Vegeta must have some sort of interaction at some point prior to his demise. This could also just be a plot within the story (though it is a "what if" scenario battle). *In the Budokai Tenkaichi 3 game, King Vegeta is listed as an evil character. *King Vegeta does not appear in Bardock: The Father of Goku, although numerous website summaries and the like state that he does. This is most likely due to confusion with flashbacks in the anime. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Tyrants